Northern War
The Northern Campaign was fought in the Northern region of Alphonse, in the town of Pieta---24 Claymores under the command of Miria, versus the army of Awakened Beings under the command of Isley, the second most powerful Abyssal One. Miria, No. 6, splits the group into five Hunting Party-like teams, mixing the weak with the strong so all can gain experience fighting Awakened Beings. In a secret meeting with Clare, Deneve, Helen and Jean, Miria hypothesizes that the Claymores are on a suicide mission, with no chance of success, the mission serving only as a temporary road-block to the southward march of Isley's army. In the Claymore manga, Miria, to ensure some survivors, later reveals a plan that would enable the survivors to play dead. Before battle, Miria has all Claymores take half of a suppressant pill. This way, their abilities would not be affected. However, if they are knocked unconscious, the pill would get fully effective, hiding their yoki so they would seem dead. Owing to this plan, seven Claymores were able to survive: Miria (No. 6), Cynthia (No. 14), Deneve (No. 15), Helen (No. 22), Tabitha (No. 31), Yuma (No. 40) and Clare (No. 47). Seven years later, the current No. 47, Clarice, counts the swords used as gravemarks from the Northern Campaign (manga Scene 66), but finds only 17 swords---seven short of the original 24 Claymores. Clarice reports this to the Organization. Backstory to Battle After their battle against Riful, Clare and Jean are spotted by Rubel and Rafaela. Riful says that a desertor like Clare would be most likely executed on the spot, but that the Organization has decided to give her another chance should she perform a special task. Rubel says Clare would join a large group of Claymores, their mission to exterminate the Awakened Beings who killed Eva, Kate and Lucia in Alphonse. Rubel also says that Raki was captured by slave traders and taken North. Despite Clare's misgivings, she now cannot refuse. First Battle As Clare and Jean arrived at Pieta, they met Helen, Deneve and Miria, who were also assigned to this mission. As commander of the mission, Miria divided the 24 Claymores into four teams of five---and for herself one team of four. The other team captains: Flora (No. 8), Jean, (No. 9), Undine (No. 11) and Veronica (No. 13). Later that night, Miria, Clare, Helen, Deneve and Jean have a secret meeting in a nearby cave. Here Miria reveals the dreaded truth: this is a suicide mission. But the meeting is interrupted by three Awakened Beings that storm the town. The Claymores managed to kill them without a single loss. Later that night, Miria introduced her "play dead" plan to all 24 Claymores. Second Battle After the three Awakened Beings sent by Isley are missing, he orders Rigardo to completely destroy Pieta and all life within. When Rigardo arrives in town, he targets all team leaders. He kills three and wounds Jean and Miria. Now Clare goes berserk, awakening her legs so she can match Rigardo's extreme speed. As the battle rages on, Clare manages to kill Rigardo by also awakening her arms. But she now out of control, her body fully awaken. Clare orders Helen to euthanize her (in the Claymore anime, Clare finally meets with Priscilla, and a new fight begins). But Jean, heavily wounded, manages to pull Clare back, but dies in the process. Though Rigardo is dead, only a few Claymores are able to fight. In the Claymore anime, Jean dies later in the mountains after Clare defeats Priscilla. In the Claymore manga, the Claymores are finally defeated by Isley's army. Only seven of survived thanks to Miria's plan: Clare, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, Yuma and Miria. In the Claymore anime, the fight continues with Clare pursuing Priscilla in the mountains. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow Clare, while Jean and Raki are not far behind. After the Campaign In the Claymare manga, survivors of the Northern Campaign desert and hide in the mountains of Alphonse for seven years, hiding their yoki so the Organization would presume them dead. As a result of the campaign, the Organization now hunt Awakened Beings as a matter of policy, rather than on request only from paying clients. In the Claymore anime (Scene 26), Raki saves Priscilla from Clare. Then Jean sacrifices her life to bring back Clare from her Awakening. Isley takes away Priscilla. The next day, everyone decides to leave the Organization, then splits up---Miria goes off alone seeking information to destroy the Organization, Deneve and Helen pair off, and Clare and Raki leave together to start a new life. Northern Campaign Teams Miria's Team Flora's Team Jean's Team Undine's Team Veronica's Team Awakened Beings Category:History